


Line Without a Hook

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Fluff, KageHina Week, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A songfic based on Ricky Montgomery's, "Line Without a Hook"Just a way to show my love for Kagehina!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	Line Without a Hook

Hinata looked at Kageyama, his heart stuttering in his chest... they hadn't been dating for long and everything seemed so tense. Each teen was on one side of the couch; a wide gap intimidating the couple as they watched the movie, a bowl of popcorn shoved between them. Their fingers brushed every so often, but jerked away too quickly to make a huge deal out of the situation. Instead they awkwardly sat on Hinata's family sofa. They were the only two home, Natsu was at a friends, and his mom usually worked the night shift on Fridays. Still, if someone walked in on them doing _something_ they'd most definitely die on the spot.

you see... neither Hinata or Kageyama had told their parents... so they always had this paranoid feeling of being found out. But what closeted 16 year old _wouldn't_ feel that way in this situation? But Shouyou was really in his own head, Tobio most likely didn't care- well at least while they were alone. Even with the tense atmosphere, there was a certain tranquility to the sound of the TV... and the whirring of the air conditioning, complimented by the rustling of their hands in the popcorn. The ginger wasn't too upset about their fidgeting and squirming, though. He was just happy to be with his boyfriend... even without the attention he wanted and longed for. 

At this point the small middle-blocker was just staring at the latter with piercing eyes, and Kageyama could feel it creeping his skin... after a while of putting up with it, he finally whipped his head to make eye contact with the other boy, quirking his brow, "Oi, dumba- Hinata... what's your deal?" he took the opportunity to get more popcorn... but all that was left in the bowl was some greasy kernels. To that he let out a sigh and placed the bowl on the coffee table, the gap between them no longer filled. 

Hinata blinked himself out of his trance, what exactly was he supposed to say? _"oh yeah... I really want to hug you, and like coupley thingys.... but haha it's all good."_ That'd just be ridiculous. Especially to Kageyama. So the situation only got worse as the ginger was close to hyperventilating in his seat. "T-touch... uhmm!" Shouyou buried his burning face in his palms. God, he really was an idiot. He couldn't even ask his own freaking boyfriend if they could hold hands or hug... and it wasn't like they hadn't done that before. Another audible sigh escaped Tobio's lips, cutting off Hinata's mini heart attack.

The setter pulled the other teen to his side, "Look, I don't really give a damn about the way you touch me..." Kageyama focused his attention back to the screen, "When we're alone, but that's a given." he mumbled. Shouyou intertwined his fingers cautiously with the other teen's, biting his lip. If he could only put his emotions into words, He always felt explosions, like _gwahhh_ or _woooosh_ when Tobio was around... but until he could give the latter's hand a slight squeeze, focusing most of his attention back to the movie they had picked.

**Author's Note:**

> Here the first chapter of "Line Without a Hook"! I decided to do this in parts, since it's a 4 minute long song... and I can make several drabbles! Connecting it all would be a hassle. Look forward to some angst in the near future. If you liked it don't forget to bookmark and leave kudos!


End file.
